1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for lead abatement. More particularly, the invention relates to the application of a protective film to lead contaminated surfaces so as to encapsulate the lead contaminated surfaces in a manner preventing human or animal contact with lead leaching or peeling from the contaminated surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the 1960""s, lead based pigments were commonly used in the formulation of paint. Since that time the public has become increasingly aware of the harm resulting from the ingestion of lead, the dangers of exposure to lead and of lead poisoning. The lead contained in these paints is not only dangerous when the paint itself peels from the surface to which it was previously applied, but lead is known to leach from the surface of the paint (or other material) causing contact in the form of dust as one simply touches the contaminated surface.
The Government has acknowledged the hazards associated with human and animal contact with lead based paint and The Department of Housing and Urban Development has issued guidelines for dealing with lead based paint hazard identification and abatement in public housing. In fact, the Federal Government has mandated lead abatement in public housing project modernization. Before undertaking such abatement projects, personnel are trained with regard to the safety issues surrounding lead abatement. Procedures are instituted to minimize lead pollution affecting both the workers and the environment. The need to wear protective clothing is a must, e.g., gloves, masks, eye protection, etc.
As those skilled in the art certainly appreciate, the dangers associated with lead paint, and other lead contamination, are especially pronounced for developing children and pets. In addition to the lower body weight of these potential victims, they are commonly unaware of the dangers associated with contacting the lead based surfaces, and regularly place their fingers and hands (paws for pets) in their mouths after contacting the contaminated surfaces.
Further, it has been found that children living in substandard housing or housing in general disrepair are likely to be especially at risk Such housing frequently includes layers of lead based painted which has not been removed. Even if these layers of contaminated paint are covered by subsequent layers of non-lead based paints, they present a risk via peeling paint or leaching though the subsequent coats of paint.
Since the acknowledgement of the dangers associated with lead based paints, two approaches for reducing exposure to lead painted surfaces have been adopted by those skilled in the art. The first approach involves the complete removal of the lead based paint or the surfaces onto which the lead based paint was previously applied. As one can certainly appreciate, complete removal of lead based paint is time consuming, costly and oftentimes entirely impractical.
With this in mind, techniques have been developed for covering the lead contaminated surfaces. These covering techniques attempt to resurface the contaminated surface so as to seal in the lead based paint, preventing exposure and accessibility to the lead. However, current covering techniques have many shortcomings limiting their usefulness.
With this in mind, a need exists for a covering technique whereby a lead contaminated surface may be securely and inexpensively covered so as to prevent future contact with the lead particles held within the contaminated surface. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lead abatement system approved for use by governmental agencies. The system includes a highly compliant protective film having an exposed layer and an adhesive layer composed of an adhesive material adapted for substantially permanent bonding to a contaminated surface. The system further includes a topcoat adapted for treatment of the exposed surface of the protective film so as to permit treatment of the exposed surface in a desired manner.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lead abatement system wherein the protective film includes an aluminum foil layer, a polyethylene layer and an adhesive layer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lead abatement system wherein the adhesive layer is composed of a flowable asphalt coating.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lead abatement system wherein the topcoat is composed of an acrylic primer which ensures bonding to the underlying aluminum film, a lead barrier compound which locks the topcoat to the exposed surface of the aluminum film, warm tap water which thins the topcoat and a Japan drier to enhance bonding by speeding up the drying process.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lead abatement system wherein the topcoat is composed of approximately 87% acrylic primer, approximately 11% lead barrier compound, approximately 2% warm tap water and a minimal amount of Japan drier.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lead abatement system wherein the lead barrier compound is a high-solids, elastomeric- thermoplastic, water-based copolymer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement. The method is achieved by first applying a highly compliant protective film over a lead contaminated surface. The film includes an exposed layer and an adhesive layer composed of an adhesive material adapted for substantially permanent bonding to the contaminated surface. The exposed surface is then perforated and a topcoat is applied to the exposed surface. The topcoat is adapted for treatment of the exposed surface of the film so as to permit treatment of the exposed surface in a desired manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement wherein the step of applying includes cutting the protective film to a desired size, applying the adhesive layer to the contaminated surface and smoothing the film to remove undesired wrinkles.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement wherein the step of applying further includes heating the film to activated the adhesive layer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement wherein the step of applying includes the additional step of rolling the protective film so as to ensure full contact of the protective film with the contaminated surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement wherein the step of applying includes heating the protective film to a temperature between 75xc2x0 F. and 100xc2x0 F. for a period of approximately 10-15 second.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement wherein the step of applying a topcoat includes coating the exposed surface with a thin coating of topcoat and heating the topcoat until dry.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement wherein the protective film includes an aluminum foil layer, a polyethylene layer and an adhesive layer composed of a flowable asphalt coating film.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a method for lead abatement including the following steps: cutting a protective film to a desired size, the protective film including an exposed layer and an adhesive layer composed of an adhesive material adapted for substantially permanent bonding to the contaminated surface, wherein the protective film includes an aluminum foil layer, a polyethylene layer and the adhesive layer, the adhesive layer being composed of a flowable asphalt coating including asphalt, styrene-butadiene-radial block copolymer and resin; heating the protective film to activated the adhesive layer; applying the adhesive layer to the contaminated surface; smoothing the protective film to remove undesired wrinkles; rolling the protective film after heating so as to ensure full contact of the protective film with the contaminated surface; and heating the protective film to a temperature between approximately 75xc2x0 F. and approximately 100xc2x0 F.